5 crazy days in Konoha
by Tormakir
Summary: Konoha gets paid a visit by a group of mysterious strangers. strangers who are not exactly what they seem to be. this is the story of their 5 days stay in Konoha. please review.
1. Arrival

This is my first naruto fanfic, so go easy on me. Constructive criticisms are accepted, while hardcore flaming will not be tolerated.

In any case, most of my fanfics make use of my OCs, the ancients. This fanfic will be no exception. I try to keep from straying into mary sue/gary stu territory, however some fans may be uncomfortable with my characters.

Simply put, if you like the idea of superhumans being thrust into the middle of everyday situations, then this fic is for you, but if you hate any insertion of original characters, then it is best if you find another fic to read.

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Somewhere, far misplaced from the rest of the myriad number of universes, lies a pocket realm of artificial origins. 

It is here that the last of the ancients, a once proud race of highly advanced and powerful beings, have sought refuge ever since the fall of their once glorious empire.

Deep within the halls of their mighty fortress, the survivors have spent the last several billion years in isolation, venturing out from time to time only to acquire information from the other realms and universes. Sometimes, they tend to have a hand in the affairs of other beings on many different worlds, more often than not shaping the politics of all that exist at large with whatever agenda they may have at the moment.

Within the heart of the fortress the last surviving elder, Tormakir, has recently paid much attention to the events of a certain Konoha gennin. He calls for Shuyin, one of his most trusted lieutenants, and speaks to him of what he has in mind.

Tormakir gestured towards a large well within the center of the room.

"Peer forth into the well of eternity, and tell me what you see."

Shuyin bent over the rim of the well, and gazed upon a young boy, within his early teens. He had a head full of frizzy yellow hair, and funny looking whisker like patterns on his cheeks.

"So? what of it?" Shuyin responded. "A simple boy like that must be of great importance to be able to draw this much attention from you."

Tormakir explained, "That boy has a rather dangerous and powerful demon sealed within him. Already the beast has managed to manifest itself several times within such a short timeframe. Soon it shall be strong enough to escape completely."

He continued, "Such a being could wreak havoc if ever it should be released. It could pose a threat to the order of things. This is why I'd like to observe the boy more closely."

"You mean to personally observe his every move?"

"Exactly, I cannot observe him through the well constantly, since there are other obligations which I have to attend to. Therefore, it would probably be more prudent to examine him for a period of about a week, up close and personal."

"So how does this concern me?" Shuyin asked. "Unless of course you suggest that I myself go down to observe the boy."

"I have more than just that in mind." Tormakir responded with a grin. "I want a team of six ancients to go down there and keep an eye on him."

"But why six, my lord. Wouldn't just one of us be enough to tackle whatever threat we may encounter during the mission?"

"That's the point. You know very well what happens when one of our kind uses too much of his powers during combat. We could very well do more harm to their world than this demon ever could."

"You are afraid that one of us may go overboard and utilize too much power? This demon must be quite strong indeed for us to require such an expenditure of energy in combat against it."

"Indeed so." Tormakir replied. "As you know, the more of you there are in one given location, the less energy you each have available to use in combat. That way, even if you get a little too overconfident in combat, there will be a limit to how much you can actually use."

"Very well then, I get it, no overdoing it." Shuyin agreed. "So, who shall be tagging along with me?"

Tormakir proceeded to list the ancients that would accompany Shuyin on his mission to Konoha.

"For one, I've decided include Akamon. He will act as support if ever you should need it."

"Second, there is Langsendus. I've tasked him to make sure that none of you would bicker over any important decisions."

"Third, there is Shando. He has the most experience in dealing with humans; therefore he is a logical choice for this mission."

"Fourth, there is Sinjo……."

"A lot of use he will be." Shuyin scoffed.

"I understand your concern." Tormakir responded. "However I thought it best to include him. Despite his rather carefree attitude, he is quite a creative thinker, and can easily deal with complex situations."

Tormakir continued, "Lastly, Riuld will be tagging along. Despite his brash and arrogant manner, I figure that in case worst comes to worst; he can lend a helping hand should the team have to resort to combat.

"Is that all?" Shuyin inquired.

"Indeed, that is all. Get yourselves ready. For you will be leaving quite soon."

* * *

They instantly materialized in a remote field within the country of fire. Luckily, they would not have been spied upon in so desolate an area. They had donned clothing that was appropriate to the culture of this region. However, if ever they had to commit to combat, they could just as easily summon forth their battle armor instantaneously. 

Shuyin looked at his surroundings. They were relatively far from Konoha. Even if they traveled swiftly across the treetops like the ninjas of this world, they would still only reach the village by nightfall.

"Why can't we just materialize within the village itself?" Akamon asked.

Shando answered the question for him, "Because if we did, mon, we would arouse too much suspicion."

"Can't you cut out that annoying accent and manner of speech?" Akamon angrily retorted.

Ever since Shando had visited earth all those millennia ago, he picked up a rather irritating speech pattern from an island country called Jamaica. Up till now he has always spoken that way, greatly annoying all the other ancients.

"Where is your sense of culture, mon. You can't appreciate that which you is most afraid to try, or maybe you is a bit too dense for such a thing, mon."

Akamon's face turned red with rage, "That's it! I'm gonna wring your puny neck if you don't shut up."

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Shuyin shouted. "I can understand that this team wasn't picked with social harmony in mind, but as long as I'm leading this team we will cooperate. Understood?"

The other's hanged their heads low and nodded in agreement. It was hard to get such diverse individuals to work together, but Tormakir had entrusted both Shuyin and Langsendus with keeping the rest in line.

"We had best continue." Shuyin told them.

They wordlessly followed him towards Konoha. The plan was to present themselves as Jounin from an obscure village in some far off land. They even had the paperwork to prove it.

At best it would take days, and a lot of effort, for Konoha to scrutinize the documents completely. But by then, they will have accomplished their task.

They had arrived at the gates of Konoha later that evening. Now the real work was just starting to begin.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki sighed as he sat waiting for his order at the Ichiraku ramen bar. Jiraiya was constantly off on some sort of "mission" and refused to further Naruto's training. 

"He never seems to have any time for me, dattebayo. I'm beginning to wonder if he is just coming up with excuses to avoid having to train me."

Kakashi was sitting right beside him, and took notice of his pupil's glum attitude.

"Listen, Naruto." Kakashi said to him. "You can either let your worries burden you down, or you can do something about it."

"Like what?" his wayward pupil asked.

"Well, for one thing, you could be a bit more serious with the training I have given you. Even with all those advanced techniques you have learned, you still need to work on your basics."

"It's always about the basics with you, isn't it, Kakashi sensei." Naruto sneered.

"You want so badly to train with Jiraiya, yet when I offer to teach you a few things, you never take me seriously. Now, are you going to eat your ramen, or are you going to let it get cold?"

Naruto didn't notice that his ramen order had arrived. He hungrily gulped down the contents of his bowl, and asked for another helping.

"Anyway, I've got to go now." Kakashi told him. "See you tomorrow Naruto."

With that said, Kakashi left. Naruto was busy consuming the next bowl of ramen, when suddenly a rather large group of people sat themselves down around the bar.

"I take it that this bar serves ramen." The brown haired stranger asked.

"That's what the sign says." Replied the owner of the Ichiraku. "What can I get you?"

"Surprise us." The stranger replied. "We're not in a very picky mood right now, and any variety would be just fine with us."

The owner prepared several servings of ramen, and handed it out to each of the strangers. To Naruto's (and everybody else present) surprise, they devoured their meals with much gusto and speed. In fact, only Naruto and Choji were ever known to eat that fast.

Whoever these strangers were, they were definitely quite hungry.

"Mayhaps a second serving would be in order." The stranger requested. Another serving was laid out, and this too was devoured quickly by the strangers.

All told, they each perhaps had eaten ten bowls each worth of ramen in rapid succession by the time they were done. The brown haired stranger plopped down a pile of coins on top of the counter, to pay for the tremendous amount that they had consumed.

Naruto was impressed. Perhaps these strangers had a passion for ramen just like he does. He decided to raise the issue with the strangers.

"I've never seen anyone other than Choji eat that much ramen in just one sitting, dattebayo." Naruto remarked. "You guys must be very fond of Ramen."

Shuyin suddenly realized that the kid they were looking for was right there beside them. This was most fortunate, since the boy seemed to be most appreciative of them. Perhaps this could work to their advantage.

"Why of course, we are quite fond of ramen. It is easily one of the most versatile dishes that have ever been invented."

"So, what are you doing in Konoha?" Naruto asked. "I've never seen you guys around here before."

"We are here to speak with the Hokage." Langsendus explained. "However we have arrived rather late, and now we must wait till morning to speak with her."

"Well that's going to be a problem." The owner of the Ichiraku explained. "The Inn is booked fully, and there is no other place in town that could accommodate you."

"Not to worry, they could stay over at my place, dattebayo." Naruto offered.

Shuyin cracked a smile. Things just kept on getting better and better. Staying with him in his own home would facilitate a much better observation procedure rather than simply following him around.

"We are very grateful for your offer, mister….."

"Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto answered. "Konoha's greatest ninja, and future Hokage, dattebayo."

Shando leaned over to Akamon and whispered, "What's with the freaky speech mannerism, mon."

Akamon just shrugged, "Beats me, but it's nice to see you getting a taste of your own medicine."

He then gave a hearty laugh, and drank down the last of his sake. Shando gave him an annoyed look, and shook his head in comedic wonderment.

They later went to Naruto's house, which was rather messy and unorganized at the moment. Sinjo shook his head in disappointment, and set to work cleaning up the place.

Afterwards, naruto treated them to his stash of cup ramen, for an evening "snack". After one bite, Sinjo nearly spat out his food.

"Goodness. How could you eat this stuff?" He protested. "This is far inferior to what we had at the ramen bar."

Naruto felt a little more than insulted. "Hey now, anybody who appreciates ramen wouldn't mind having a bit of cup ramen every now and then."

Sinjo stood up, and placed both open palms upon the table. "You really think you've tried good ramen, eh?"

"And I suppose you could do better?" Naruto shot back.

Sinjo puffed up his chest in an annoyed bluster. "Just you wait and see. I'll show you what REAL ramen should be like."

With that said, he stomped off to the kitchen, and set to work. Looking around to make sure that he wasn't being observed, he began materializing and shaping raw Aether (an ancient's source of energy) into various cooking utensils and ingredients.

If anything, Sinjo took great pride in his cooking skills. Even though ancients never truly needed to eat, they could appreciate fine cooking and the wonderful feeling of a satisfying dish, and more often than not were capable of devouring food that could feed ten times their number.

He had spent the last several billion years of his impossibly long life having experimented with various recipes. Not so long ago, he stumbled upon an absolutely perfect ramen recipe. The ingredients were rare, but could easily be created on the fly if ever he did not wish to actually search for such items.

Quickly molding and kneading the dough, whilst also making sure that the soup was of the right blend, he worked hard and swiftly. Some time later, he finished his work and carried the bowl over to Naruto.

"Well now, you little upstart. Sink your teeth and dip your tongue into this, and try telling me that you've had better."

Naruto peered cautiously into the bowl of ramen set forth before him. He took a sniff. It smelled absolutely wonderful. He dipped his spoon in and sipped a mouthful of the soup. His taste buds exploded in excitement. He picked up his chopsticks and sampled the noodles. The texture was perfect.

After all this, his brain finally registered it all and came to a conclusion. He began laughing like a complete goofball, and had a funny look on his face. A few seconds later, he literally exploded in praise of the dish.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SUCH A HEAVENLY RECIPE EXIST, DATTEBAYO!" He yelled out. "Sinjo san, you are truly a master chef. I bow down before your greatness."

Sinjo gave off a satisfied smile, and was beaming proudly that he still had what it takes to be THE best cook there ever was.

Riuld shot him a skeptical and annoyed look. "Show off."

A few moments later, Naruto passed out in front of everyone. He still had that huge grin on his face, and now he was drooling all over the floor.

"Now look at what you've gone and done." Langsendus pointed out. "The poor boy couldn't handle it, and now he's gone and lost consciousness all of a sudden."

"Can I help it if I'm that good?" Sinjo protested.

"We might as well feign some sleep; otherwise we might arouse suspicion if we stay up through the night without any visible signs of fatigue." Shuyin suggested.

The others nodded in agreement. Akamon picked naruto up and placed him on the bed. Riuld pulled out the sleeping mats that they had stored in the back packs that they brought along.

Despite the appearance of them having gone to sleep, they took the opportunity to transfer their consciousness back to the fortress, so that they could report to Tormakir of what they had seen that day.

In the morning, they would continue with their mission. Luckily, things were starting to become far easier than they had imagined.

* * *

So there is my first chapter. Please leave a review, since I'm still working on my writing and storytelling technique, and input would be useful. 


	2. Day 1

The reason that I'm able to upload new chapters so quickly is because they were written in advance. The internet in my neighborhood was down for half a week, which is why I was able to write these chapters, but couldn't upload them.

Here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

They got up early that morning, so that they could push on with meeting the Hokage. Naruto was up early as well and immediately dashed off to the Ichiraku, to explain to everyone about the wonderful bowl of ramen he had eaten last night.

The owner was more than a little worried. If some stranger could impress Naruto so much with his cooking, it may be only a matter of time before he himself is put out of business. On the other hand, if he could convince the stranger to teach him a few tricks, this would serve to help increase demand for his ramen.

Meanwhile, at the Hokage's office, Tsunade was scrutinizing the official documents of the visiting strangers. Everything seemed quite authentic, but a few things didn't add up.

"According to this document, you are here on a mission from the twilight village. Am I correct?" Tsunade asked.

"That is correct ma'am." Shuyin responded.

"I've never heard of the "twilight village". Are you sure that such a place exist?"

"Indeed ma'am, we often encounter such apprehension everywhere we go, since our village is relatively obscure and remote."

Tsunade paused for a moment, and considered whether or not he was telling the truth. While it is true that there are many villages that she has not heard of, it is also quite possible that these men may have ulterior motives, and are trying to hide the fact with the excuse of having come from another village on some mission.

"Another point of contention is some of your names. They are not names that are native to this region, and sound more like foreign names to me."

"Our village is of mixed heritage." Shuyin answered. "Our names are indeed quite alien compared to those used in this region; however I can assure you that we are indeed natives of this land."

Tsunade smirked. After the spate of recent infiltrations, she was more likely to be cautious with these men. Still, it would be best to just leave them be, but to let the ANBU members keep a close eye on them.

Tsunade turned to her assistant, "Shizune, I need you to go fetch Uzumaki Naruto for me."

Shizune bowed in compliance, and went off to go find Naruto. Moments later, she walked in with him.

"What do you want now, granny Tsunade?" an annoyed Naruto asked.

"I want you to show these men around town. Since they seem to be staying with you anyway."

"Really?!" Naruto cheerfully asked. "You trust me enough to guide these Jounin around and show them our village, dattebayo?"

"Why of course." Tsunade replied. "It shouldn't be that hard a job for you."

Naruto started getting jittery with excitement, and took the men outside to show them around. The idea of leading several Jounin around was something that Naruto would not have passed up. This was an opportunity for him to prove that he was above even other Jounin in terms of responsibility.

After they left, Shizune questioned Tsunade. "Are you sure that this was the smart thing to do, letting Naruto stay near potential spies."

Tsunade gave her a serious look, "Don't worry, Shizune. I have a strange hunch that those men are observing Naruto, and they may well be after him."

"So why not keep them away from him as far as possible."

"Because, it is best to keep them all in one group. If they try anything funny, then the ANBU members will be able to make a move very quickly."

She continued, "Also, with him showing them around town, there will be quite a lot of people watching their every move. They dare not try anything stupid in the midst of public."

Shizune could only hope that Tsunade was right about all this.

* * *

"So who are your new friends?" Tenten asked Naruto. He was currently showing the strangers around the market district of the village.

"They are visiting Jounin, from the village of twilight."

"Twilight eh? I've never heard of that village before."

"Trust me, it's quite far." Shuyin explained to her.

"So, are you any good with Jutsu?" She sweetly asked. "Mind if you show us what a Jounin from the village of Twilight is capable of?"

Shuyin looked at Akamon and communicated mentally with him, _"these people are expecting proof of our skills at Jutsu. You had better think up of something quick."_

Akamon nodded, and began forming hand seals in rapid succession. The trick he was about to do was an actual Jutsu, but one that has yet to be discovered or invented.

"Behold, Twilight's embrace jutsu." Akamon stated. He then stuck his hand into the wall of a nearby house, and pulled out a jar of spices. It's as if his hand simply ignored the intervening wall, and managed to grab the jar and pull it out through the wall as well.

"WOW! That's such a magnificent jutsu." Tenten exclaimed in excitement. "That would be so useful in certain situations."

A small crowd started gathering around. Several of Konoha's other gennin were also arriving to find out what the commotion was all about. Tenten began explaining what had happened.

"Well now, that's quite impressive." Kiba stated. "Aside from that, what else can Jounin from your village do?"

Shuyin was pressed into a situation that he had not truly anticipated. They were now stuck here, performing tricks in front of a large crowd. Nevertheless, most ancients could not resist the temptation of showing off whenever they get the chance (they have egos the size of Jupiter), so they gave in to the crowd's wishes.

"Feast your eyes on this, mon." Shando exclaimed. "Lightning weave jutsu."

He jumped upon a nearby wall, and bounced off of it onto yet another wall on the other side of the street. He bounced back and forth in dizzying patterns, leaving a trail of electricity wherever he passed. When he was done, a stunningly beautiful pattern of electrical beams crisscrossed each other to form the pattern of a spider's web.

"Just you try and get through that, mon." He triumphantly stated. "It will give a "shocking experience" to anyone who tries to follow us if we ever needed to hotfoot it out of someplace."

The crowd clapped in amusement. The ancients began performing jutsu after jutsu after jutsu. Several of Konoha's own Jounin were by now gathered around to witness this spectacle. Unfortunately, a certain someone did not sit well with the idea of Konoha's Jounin being made to look inferior to Jounin from another village.

"You there." Someone yelled out. An accusing finger pointed towards Akamon, who was currently juggling several orbs of pure chakra.

"Who? Me?" Akamon stated, as he dropped his concentration, which caused the orbs to dissipate. He turned towards the source of the voice, and stared down at what appeared to be some weird guy with thick eyebrows, a green vest, and a massive smile like you wouldn't believe.

"Yes, you." Might guy stated confidently. "You may be experts at performing jutsu. But can you handle feats of physical skill."

Neji and Tenten tried to dissuade Guy from antagonizing the visitors. The last thing they needed was antagonizing these Jounin, who happened to be guest in Konoha for the moment. Lee, however, was all for letting his sensei prove to the twilight Jounin that Konoha's ninjas were not to be outdone.

"Please, sensei." begged Neji. "Don't be rude and arrogant to these men. They are here as guest of Konoha."

"Don't worry Neji. I'm just having a friendly competition with them. If I lose, I'll hop around the village for 500 laps, balancing only on the palm of my right hand."

Akamon looked at Shuyin, and wordlessly conveyed his amusement. _"Oh, I am so gonna enjoy putting this guy in his place."_

"Very well then." Akamon replied. "I accept."

Guy couldn't contain his excitement. "That's great! Pick the type of competition you wish to compete at, and I'll show just how great a Konoha Jounin can be."

Akamon thought to himself for a moment. He wanted to upstage Guy, of course. However, he didn't want to upset Neji and Tenten by putting their sensei in the hospital. He finally decided on just the right type of competition to get the job done.

"Arm wrestling, no holds barred." He chose.

Kakashi stepped forward to give fair warning. "Are you sure that's wise. No holds barred with Guy is a surefire way to lose. He is easily the physically strongest Jounin I have ever seen."

"I really mean it." Akamon stated seriously. "In fact, how about we do it this way; he can fully open his chakra gates if he wishes, while I just resort to my standard strength."

Everyone gasped. The man must be suicidal, they thought. Guy himself was even perplexed by what had been said.

"Are you sure? I may have wanted to challenge you, but I don't intend to hurt you. Why don't you just settle for a simple arm wrestling match?"

Akamon gave him a stern look. Oh he meant it alright, and nothing Guy would say was going to dissuade him from it.

Guy finally shrugged, and gave in. "Fine then, it's at your own risk."

"Guy, opening your chakra gates over something as simple as an arm wrestling match is rather dangerous, don't you think?" Kakashi cautioned.

"Don't worry, Kakashi; I'm a lot tougher than you think. It will only take me a second or two to put this stranger in his place; there shouldn't be any harm in that."

Kakashi sighed in frustration, "Very well then, Guy. Just be careful, and don't go to hard on him."

Guy gave Kakashi a friendly wink, and turned to meet the challenge.

Someone brought a table and some chairs for them to sit down on. The two contestants seated themselves on either side, and placed their arms on the table. The crowd stared intently at what was to happen, while Tenten buried her head on Neji's shoulder, afraid to watch.

Guy began opening up his chakra gates. Even though he would be in dreadful condition afterwards, he couldn't resist the temptation to show that he was stronger than these strangers. He was careful though. Opening too many gates too fast could increase the risk of him being hospitalized, or worst.

He finally attained the fifth gate, and the air around him was saturated with raw chakra. Moments later, the sixth and seventh gate opened. The table was beginning to smoke, and would soon probably catch fire. Guy dared not open the last gate, which would have meant certain death.

Finally, Kakashi gave the signal to begin. In the blink of an eye, a massive crashing sound was heard. The crowd gasped. A moment of silence followed.

Akamon had slammed Guy's arm down so hard upon the table that the wood had splintered. The chakra around Guy immediately dissipated, and he had a funny looking grin on his face. Akamon just merely smiled back at him. It had all happened so fast.

There was many a dropped jaw amongst the crowd, and even Kakashi was surprised. Lee couldn't believe what just happened.

With that grin still plastered to his face, Guy got up, and calmly walked a few feet away from the table. He then stopped, and clutched his now swollen hand.

"YEEEEOOOOWWWW!" he screamed in pain, clutching his swollen and bruised hand. Akamon just sat there, laughing. Neji and Tenten went over to Guy, and offered to take him to the river, so he could douse his hand with cold running water.

Naruto was more than surprised. "I can't believe it. Even with 7 of his chakra gates fully open, that stranger was able to beat him with nothing but his normal strength, dattebayo."

Shuyin had had enough; they were now showing off too much. At this rate they would arouse far too much suspicion amongst the authorities of Konoha. He motioned for the others to follow, with Naruto struggling to catch up to them.

Hidden amongst the crowd, the ANBU members sent to spy on them had just witnessed everything. They went back to Tsunade to report what they saw.

* * *

"IS THAT TRUE?!" Tsunade exclaimed in surprise, standing up and slamming her palms on her desk.

"Indeed so." The leading ANBU member stated. "We did not detect any advanced molding of chakra when the Jounin defeated Guy. He was utilizing an unaltered level of strength during the contest."

Tsunade sat herself down. If this was all true, then those Jounin, or at least one of them, had far more strength than even she had. This was beginning to worry her. Even though she found it hard to admit, these strangers could very well be capable of defeating all of Konoha's ninjas, if ever a fight were to break out.

She stroked both sides of her temples, trying to think clearly. She gathered to herself all of the facts. They claimed to be Jounin from some village she had never heard of, and most of them had seemingly foreign names. They also seemed to show interest in Naruto.

However, some things were not clear yet. Why would they use their real names if they were indeed here to spy on the village? Also, if they were that strong, why don't they just assault the village and be done with it.

This was starting to give Tsunade a headache. Things just did not make sense no matter how she cut it. Perhaps she ought to ask them as to why they are really here. However, she wanted to observe them for a little longer, and then make her move.

"Very well then. You are to continue observing them in the meantime." She commanded.

"Yes, Tsunade sama." The ANBU leader nodded.

Shizune stood beside Tsunade, and noticed that she was a bit more agitated than usual.

"I can't believe that there are Jounin out there who could match, let alone surpass, your level of strength, Tsunade sama."

Tsunade looked up, and offered her a calm smile. "Let's try not to worry too much, Shizune. Perhaps they are not here on some wicked or malicious intent. We just need a little more time to figure things out."

Shizune nodded. She hoped, for Naruto's sake, that Tsunade was right.

* * *

Later that evening, Naruto and the rest of the guest met up with Neji and Tenten at the park. They wondered if Guy was alright.

"How is he?" Shuyin asked.

Tenten shook her head, "He's fine, but his pride was badly bruised. Even with that swollen hand, he's still trying to hop around the village just like he said he would."

Akamon gave out a big sigh, "He's the most stubborn individual I've ever seen."

"You have no idea." Neji offered. "It's a pity though, for if it weren't for that weird attitude of his he would probably be the best Jounin that Konoha has got right now."

"I'm not so sure about that, dattebayo." Naruto objected. "Kakashi sensei probably has more experience in dealing with certain situations than Guy sensei does.

Naruto then turned to Shuyin, "So, now that it's getting late, we might as well head back home. Have you guys got any plans tomorrow?"

Tenten's face lit up with an idea that suddenly popped into her mind. "Say, why don't you guys come to the picnic tomorrow. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Guy sensei are throwing a small party tomorrow."

"What's the occasion?" Langsendus asked.

"Just a little get together party for the Konoha 11."

"Konoha 11?" Langsendus repeated in confusion.

Tenten explained to him that the term for Teams 7 to 10 was the "Konoha 11".

"Wait a minute, if there is always a three man team, with a designated Jounin, then why is there 11 and not 12 gennins in total, mon." Shando wondered out aloud.

Naruto's expression suddenly soured at the mere mention of the numerical shortfall. He turned towards Shuyin, and gave him a grave look.

"It's best if we get going. There is much to do tomorrow." Naruto bluntly stated. With that said, he slowly began the trek back to his home.

Riuld gave Shuyin a puzzled look, "What's wrong with him?"

"It's best not to pry too deeply into that." Tenten grimly stated. "It would bring back a lot of bad memories."

She and Neji then went home. Shuyin signaled for the others to follow him back to Naruto's place. If anything, their mission was starting to get more interesting.

* * *

That ends chapter 2. Before overtly criticizing the story or plot, just wait till things develop. Still, a little input regarding what you think of the fic is appreciated. 


End file.
